


Cruise Control

by kawaiisumi



Series: Prompts and Requests [11]
Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Riding, wow is it hot in here or what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 08:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20404627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiisumi/pseuds/kawaiisumi
Summary: Based on the prompt: "Ikuya riding Hiyori"A buttery smile glows on Hiyori’s face, nuzzling his nose into Ikuya’s neck. Ikuya mewls softly, feeling Hiyori’s arms wrap around his waist. “Come to bed with me,” Hiyori says, mouthing gentle kisses along the side of Ikuya’s throat. Ikuya swallows hard.Aka, the thrill is in the ride.





	Cruise Control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tamakoharu_matuer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamakoharu_matuer/gifts).

> Yay! This fic was inspired and written for my dear friend Tama! I hope you love it dear <3

**Cruise Control**   
_Aka, the thrill is in the ride._

It’s late on a regular Tuesday night. They made soba noodles for dinner together; all the dishes washed and left to dry in the sink’s drying rack. The night air is chilly, as it normally gets in late October. Ikuya’s taken out the kotatsu for the year, and often naps beneath it when he’s feeling particularly lazy and browsing through the television in the living room. Despite hibernating under the warmth of the kotatsu, Ikuya wears Hiyori’s big sweaters all over the house like dresses – loose knitted fabric draped over his skin that tickles Hiyori’s cheeks pink.

Ikuya loves regular nights like these. Since he and Hiyori started dating, they’d become a lot more frequent. It started with dinners together; cooking in Ikuya’s crammed little kitchen and feeding each other like newlywed couples and their first slice of wedding cake. Then it was sleeping over with a day’s worth of clothes and toiletries tucked into their backpacks. And then it was sharing closets and lazy Sunday mornings together. Ikuya remembers finally asking Hiyori to move in with him. All Hiyori did was smile and nod in agreement, but Ikuya could see the wonderstruck glimmer in Hiyori’s eye. After all, he felt it too. Living with Hiyori was everything he imagined it to be. Coming home to the person he loved soothed his soul far greater than anything else in the whole world.

Ikuya does homework at the kotatsu, his legs languidly draped across Hiyori’s lap. Hiyori’s fingers trace patterns on Ikuya’s thighs as he reads a book, adjusting every so often to flip the page. Hiyori looks up from his book to glance at the clock on the night stand, gently rubbing Ikuya’s thighs. “We should go to bed soon,” Hiyori says, laying his book face down on the table.

Ikuya hums in reply, dragging his attention away from his work. “I gotta finish this first.”

A buttery smile glows on Hiyori’s face, nuzzling his nose into Ikuya’s neck. Ikuya mewls softly, feeling Hiyori’s arms wrap around his waist. “Come to bed with me,” Hiyori says, mouthing gentle kisses along the side of Ikuya’s throat. Ikuya swallows hard. He nods in agreement, trying to wiggle away from Hiyori’s grasp, but Hiyori’s arms stay firm. “I love you,” Hiyori murmurs. His hands caress Ikuya’s torso, pulling him onto Hiyori’s lap. Ikuya shivers when Hiyori starts sucking harder on the exposed skin above the collar of his shirt, teeth nipping at Ikuya’s thrumming pulse point.

“Mmm…” Ikuya murmurs, exhaling shakily as he tilts his head backward to let Hiyori sink his teeth into his tender skin. It’s not enough to draw blood, but it’s enough to make Ikuya feel dizzy with an intense shiver of pleasurable pain. “I love you too,” Ikuya breathes. His fingers find solace in Hiyori’s hair, craning his neck so Hiyori can kiss the spot where his collarbone and shoulder meets. Hiyori’s lips are mesmerizing, sucking supple skin as Ikuya gasps softly and squirms beautifully in Hiyori’s lap.

“You’re so sexy, baby,” Hiyori purrs, hands drifting to the bottom of Ikuya’s shirt to slowly tease it over his head. Ikuya shudders at the sensation of cool air and warm hands, Hiyori’s fingers grazing his skin just enough to leave Ikuya wanting more. Hiyori runs the pad of his thumb against Ikuya’s nipple, already erect and tender. Ikuya grunts frustratedly, arching his back into Hiyori’s touch that oscillates between feathery teasing and persistent pressure. “Shh… be patient,” Hiyori whispers, lips hot against the shell of Ikuya’s ear, “I’ve got you.”

Ikuya preens prettily at Hiyori’s voice, dripping obscenely with eroticism that floods the space between his thighs with prickling heat. Ikuya can feel it, and he knows Hiyori can feel it too. Hiyori’s well-practiced fingers undo the button of Ikuya’s pants just enough so he can slip his hand past the waistband of Ikuya’s faded blue boxers. “Ah… Hiyori…” Ikuya moans, as Hiyori’s fingertips brush his inner thighs. Ikuya can feel Hiyori’s erection tenting in his pants from where he sits on his lap. He pouts his lips, grinding his ass into Hiyori’s crotch impatiently.

“You’re extra needy today, baby,” Hiyori’s voice is so husky and warm, it almost burns. His hand caresses Ikuya’s swollen cock, and a broken cry erupts from Ikuya’s throat. “I’m going to take such good care of you.”

And then Hiyori’s kissing Ikuya like his lips are made of sugar. His tongue swipes greedily at Ikuya’s mouth, the hand in Ikuya’s pants beginning to stroke him up and down slowly in time with the lingering and sweeping motions of his tongue. Ikuya rocks in Hiyori’s lap, bumping the kotatsu farther away with each rock of his hips. His own hands tug thirstily at Hiyori’s pants, edging them down just enough to expose Hiyori’s cock so Ikuya can wrap his hands around Hiyori too.

The guttural sound Hiyori makes is positively sinful, his own hands stuttering in jacking Ikuya off, breaking their kiss as he sweeps his hands to Ikuya’s ass squeezing and palming until Ikuya is grinding into his warm palms. “Baby…” Hiyori murmurs huskily, pressing a kiss to Ikuya’s jaw. Hiyori edges down Ikuya’s pants so that his ass is totally exposed, his fingers exploring the swell of Ikuya’s ass. “I want to be inside you so badly,” Hiyori groans.

Ikuya whimpers helplessly when Hiyori’s index finger prods at the opening of his ass, working him open in a way that has Ikuya buckling and craving for something more. He’s tight, Ikuya knows that much from the way it burns when Hiyori starts stretching him open. Ikuya grunts, as Hiyori sinks his finger inside to the middle knuckle. Hiyori nibbles sweetly at Ikuya’s ear, the way his tense breath hisses salaciously over Ikuya’s skin makes him feel so dizzy. “Let’s go to our bedroom,” Hiyori says, pulling away for a moment to slide his palms under Ikuya’s ass to lift him up from the floor. Ikuya wraps his legs firmly around Hiyori’s hips.

Hiyori lays him out on the bed like a queen before hastily removing his clothes. Hiyori makes quick work of his pants, the muffled clattering of his belt sending a vibration of pleasure deep in Ikuya’s core. Ikuya kicks off his own pants and underwear, as Hiyori’s body overwhelms him. Hiyori clamours on top of him like he’ll swallow him completely. Hiyori’s breath is hot and erratic, tingling by Ikuya’s ears as Hiyori leans over the side of their bed for the night stand for the lube. Ikuya grips onto Hiyori’s back tightly, nails digging beautiful crescent moons into his smooth skin, his impatience rising along with the spiking beat of his heart. “Ikuya…” Hiyori gasps huskily, when Ikuya scratches deep into his back like a vice. “God…” Hiyori rubs a good amount of lube in his hands, coating his fingers before he prods his fingers into Ikuya’s ass once more.

Ikuya gasps at the sting, but Hiyori’s fingers go in easier now with less friction. “Hiyori…” Ikuya breathes, his hips bucking when Hiyori curls his fingers from within him, barely brushing against his prostate. Ikuya wraps his legs around Hiyori’s hips, grinding down on Hiyori’s fingers that impale him, just a foretaste of what it feels like to be split open and desecrated with pleasure. Hiyori’s fingers ease in and out slowly at first, though quickly grow more erratic, as Hiyori finds it harder and harder to control himself.

“You feel so good baby,” Hiyori murmurs, “I want you to make yourself feel good with my cock.” Hiyori’s words are obscene, but it makes Ikuya feel even more flushed and hot. Hiyori pulls out his fingers, leaving Ikuya writhing and whining on the bed. Hiyori goes through their nightstand again, retrieving a small foil square. Hiyori rips it open with his teeth, propping himself up against the headboard of their bed. “Come here baby,” he croons to Ikuya, patting his lap. “I want you right here.”

Ikuya takes no time in hesitating, crawling up the bed to sit himself in Hiyori’s lap. Hiyori’s cock presses against his ass, and he grinds down restlessly. Hiyori groans, warm hands thumbing beautifully at Ikuya’s hips. Hiyori lifts Ikuya up and positions his ass in just the right spot so that when Ikuya sinks down, he can feel Hiyori’s dick stretching his ass open in the most pleasurable pain. For a moment, Ikuya vision goes black around the edges, and he has to remind himself to breathe. He whimpers, squeezing hotly around Hiyori which is returned with a groan and a vice grip on his hips. Ikuya finally feels like he can catch his breath when his ass meets Hiyori’s thighs. He sits fully with Hiyori’s cock in his ass and rolls his hips just once to feel the tip of Hiyori’s cock kiss his prostate. Hiyori’s face is scrunched up prettily, eyebrows knitted in concentration behind those mahogany glasses that frame his beautiful eyes.

Hiyori brushes the stray teal hair from Ikuya’s face, leaning in close to kiss the shell of his ear. Ikuya shivers, Hiyori whispering lowly in his ear. “Go ahead, make yourself come with my cock.” Hiyori’s hands grip tightly to Ikuya’s hips, and Ikuya feels his thighs burn as he lifts himself up. He whines at the way Hiyori’s cock drags across his insides, and yelps when Hiyori pulls him back down like he weighs nothing at all.

“Hiyo…ri…” Ikuya chokes out between laboured breaths. Hiyori fits inside him like they some kind of ethereal daydream, and each snap of his hips has Ikuya seeing _white_. He knows he won’t last much longer like this, and grips tightly at Hiyori’s hair as he works himself up and down, shifting his hips to find the perfect spot.__

_ _Hiyori grunts, sliding one of his hands to brace Ikuya’s back, tilting Ikuya’s hips at a new angle, thrusting his hips up, the obscene slap of skin on skin echoing in their room. Ikuya warbles what sounds like a broken prayer to some sort of higher being, and Hiyori knows he’s found the right spot. The sounds pouring from Ikuya’s mouth makes Hiyori’s cock twitch, swelling bigger inside as their hips grind together in a cacophony of sweat on skin and aching muscles. “Hiyori!” Ikuya is screaming now, his back bowing as he impales himself on Hiyori’s cock over and over again on that spot that makes his legs go numb. “I’m… I’m-”_ _

_ _Ikuya comes with a broken cry, painting Hiyori’s abdomen with his seed, and soon Hiyori is following, groaning deep as he fills the condom with what feels like rivers of white – smashing his swollen lips with Ikuya’s as they rock their hips together as they come down from orgasm. Ikuya all but collapses when he finally comes back to Earth, boneless and wrapped up in Hiyori’s arms as Hiyori lifts him up and lies him down on their bed to recover. Hiyori uses the tissues on their bedside to clean himself and Ikuya up, tossing the used condom into the waste bin. “Did that feel good baby?” Hiyori asks, stroking Ikuya’s hair as he cozies up to his boyfriend._ _

_ _The skin on skin contact is comforting, and he can hear Ikuya’s heartbeat slow as his breaths become less erratic. “It felt so good… so good…” Ikuya replies in a daze, rubbing his cheek into Hiyori’s arms, “you always make me feel so good.”_ _

_ _Hiyori blushes at the sincerity of the comment, pressing a kiss to the top of Ikuya’s head. “I want to make you feel good for the rest of your life, if you’d let me,” he says._ _

_ _Ikuya turns around to look him in the eye, a beautiful sparkling mischief and joy in his eyes. “Is that a promise?” He asks curiously, cupping Hiyori’s jaw in his palm._ _

_ _Hiyori hums, leaning into the touch as Ikuya tilts his head to land a soft and gentle kiss on his lips._ _

_ _“It’s a promise.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter for more: twitter.com/kawaiisumi!


End file.
